The Serum
by Katianna
Summary: The Serum in Fool for Love works (an AU direction for this episode) *COMPLETE* Please R
1. Part 1

The Serum

By Katianna

AN: OK, so I should finish one thing before I start another, but I figure 'Rebuild' is ferae's responsibility, and since she's sulking at the moment because no one has, as yet, reviewed the end of Stir Crazy her muse has gone with her (if you listen very hard you can hear her and her muse sobbing in the background, but maybe that has something to do with 'I Forget's fanfic 'Gift from an Angel') _Yikes, is there such thing as multiple muse disorder? You'd think it would be a good thing, having two instead of one, but when they both talk at once things go very wrong..._ Anyway, this has been suggesting itself to _my_ muse for a while so I hope u like. ;-)

__

Perfect may only come around once in a lifetime... ~Richard, Fool for Love

"I'm ready."

"Welcome to our new life Shalimar." 

Shalimar moaned as she sat up, her body complaining at the early hour, to scrub viciously at her eyes.

"Shalimar." She could feel Richards hands around her wrists, but she was stronger than him now that he was fully human and she pulled away. "Shalimar," He tried again, "You have to stop scratching, you're going to hurt yourself. I know how hard it is. I've been here. It's just the serum working on your feral eyes." Sighing, Shalimar stopped scratching, placing the palms of her hands against her eyes.

"It itches."

"I know, but this is the worst part of the whole process. I promise you." She leant into him, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her. "It won't be long now. Just two more doses and it will be finished." She nodded silently into his chest.

"Wait here, I'll get you a compress."

"I'm not going anywhere. I ache too much to move." The cloth was cool against her irritated eyes as she replaced his hands with her own. She kept hold his hand as he went to move away, moving the flannel to look him in the eye. "Thank you." She whispered, smiling.

"No problem. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." Lifting hand to her lips she lay a soft kiss on the palm. "I love you too. That's why I'm here. With you."

Adam was pacing, walking the circuit between his lab and the computer console again and again. He knew where Shalimar was and he knew what she was doing. The tests he had run on the sample of the serum that she had given him showed exactly what it was capable of. And he knew that when he saw her next she would be very different. In some ways he was overwhelmingly happy for her, Shalimar had survived an awful lot in her life. She deserved a little happiness. But the thought that he might never see her again - for there was no doubt she would want to distance herself from the mutant community once she was human - it chilled him.

"Adam please stop pacing." And then of course there was Emma and Brennan, so new to Mutant X.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'm just worried about Shalimar."

"You think she's made the wrong decision?"

"No, I trust that she knows her own heart. I'm worried that she's given up an awful lot for someone she doesn't know."

"Her heart knows him."

"The heart doesn't always lead us true."

"Some of us would kill to be normal. To be 'human'. She's got that chance and it looks like she's taking it. Why do you say she's giving something up?"

"You don't know Shalimar very well yet. She lives and breathes feral. It's who she is on the deepest level imaginable, beyond her DNA. She doesn't see her mutancy as others do. In some ways I can't believe she would do this."

"She'll be fine. She can hold her own."

"Will she still be Shalimar afterwards though?"

AN2: Want more? You're going to get it anyway, lol, but feedback would be nice!

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters or situations, they belong to Tribune Entertainment and the rest, but I do own the storyline and writing. I'm not making any money out of this writing, I do it just for fun (honest).

__

Have you ever had one of those conversations, you know the ones.

'What you writing?'

'Fanfic' (blank look)

'What for?'

'Fun'

'What lesson for?'

'No, I write for fun.'

'OK, but what lesson is it for? Is it home work?'

*D'oh.*

I should learn not to write at school. But I write ALL the time, how can I stop!?! I'm considering setting up a support group. Fic writers Anonymous. We're the ones with lots of pieces of paper and a chewed up pencil, looking distraught because we've just killed another of our favourite characters, again. OK, I'll shut up and go away now.


	2. Part 2

The Serum

Part 2

Adam looked over the results and sighed.

"Well, that's final. You're no longer feral. The process has been completely successful." Shalimar stretched and slipped off the bed.

"Why do I ache so much?" She moaned as her muscles complained at the movement.

"Your whole genetic structure was altered. Every single cell in your body has been affected, but mostly you will feel the effects in the places where your feral genetics were dominant. Your muscles, for example, and your eyes. I can see you've had some irritation."

"Yeah, but they're fine now. I just ache."

"Well." He turned back to the read out. "What can I tell you. You haven't physically lost any muscle tissue, but it has been changed quite a bit. It will be less dynamic and not as strong so you won't be able to use it in such an extreme manner. You're still going to be as strong as any other person with just as much muscle. You will have lost quite a bit of balance as well. Jumping off high buildings is inadvisable, as is trying to leap through the air as you once could. That's likely to just get you hurt until you re-learn exactly how much force you need to put into those kind of jumps and exercises. I would work yourself back up until you find the things you can and can't do, OK?"

"OK, Adam." She answered quietly, knowing that he needed this, needed these scientific reassurances. Knowing that he knew what she was about to do. "I'll keep myself safe." The unspoken words were enough to make him flinch. She was leaving. She was leaving them. After all this time she wasn't one of them any more. She wasn't a child of Genomex. She wasn't his and he had no claim over her life.

"I want you to take the ring. I'll adjust it for you." She nodded, realising only as he said it that the pattern had indeed faded from the silver ring that she had replaced on her finger just that day as she set out to see them. For the last time. He handed it over, watching him roll it over in his fingers. "If you get into any trouble and want you to call us. Even if you just want one of us to come over to talk to, OK?" She bit back tears as she nodded again. "Once you're gone I'm going to have to lock you out of the security systems."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." They sat in silence for a while longer, each lost in their own thoughts. "Is Eliza still around?" Shalimar asked eventually.

"I wondered if you would ask. I got her ready for you. She quit her job yesterday, she's ready for you to take on."

"You know it seems kind of weird that a computer has been choosing the direction of my cover's life over the last couple of years. What if I don't like her?"

"She was programmed to make decisions as you would, I made sure you were as similar as I could make you. She is you Shalimar, you've just not been living that life until now."

"Does she still have that apartment, the one on the lakeside?"

"The one that was too small to be a safehouse? Yes, you chose that, Shalimar, I wasn't about to let her sell it."

"I never expected to live in it." She said, suddenly somber. "I never expected to have to use Eliza at all."

"Stay for dinner. Say goodbye properly."

"Adam, please don't make me do this in front of them."

"Shalimar, you can't leave without telling them, they're your team. At the very least do it for Jesse. We're all but family." Shalimar forced herself not to turn as she heard someone come in. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to have to face him yet.

"Shalimar!" Jesse called, recognising the feral immediately. She screwed her eyes up, breathing deeply. Fixing a smile on her face she turned.

"Jesse, hey. How are you?"

"Are you coming back? We missed you, where've you been? You're coming back, right?" The look of quiet consternation on the young man's face almost made her flinch.

"Oh Jesse." She pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm staying for dinner, OK? I'll explain everything then."

"A long time ago, or so it seems now, Adam set up the Eliza program as a prototype. It would take all of my characteristics and build a life for me, running in real time. She would have jobs, a house, bank accounts, insurance, all of these kinds of things. That way if anything drastic happened and we had to split up Mutant X and go into hiding I would have a viable history and would be able to get a job, things like that. When Jesse arrived, Andrew was set up. I'm sure Adam's already starting ones for you two now that you've joined Mutant X."

"Chloé and Dean, they're already done." Adam provided.

"That's why you asked us our favourite names?" Emma exclaimed.

"Anyway, I'm going to be leaving Mutant X, so I'll be falling back on Eliza."

"You're leaving?" Emma asked sadly.

"I have to Emma. I took the serum. I'm not new mutant any more."

"But you could stay." Jesse argued. "You don't have to fight with us, you can help Adam, or help out in the safe-houses."

"Jesse, I'm sorry, but I can't. I need to start fresh. You know where the apartment is, I'll only be there. We're going to live there while Eckheart is after Richard, they have his house staked out, and it won't be long until they find out about Donna. Then her apartment won't be safe either."

"What happened to Donna?" Emma asked.

"She got drugged up that night. Something she took reacted with the serum. She missed a couple of appointments, and that killed her. Once you've started taking the serum you can't stop until you're finished."

"The heat will come off Richard once he's been gone for a while." Adam reassured her. "I have a feeling that with the addition of Brennan and Emma, Mutant X will be more of a threat to him than ever. But think what could happen if Eckheart got control of Richard. At the moment he is the only one with the knowledge of how to create the serum. He's agreed to destroy all existing stock and research once everyone who's currently taking it is finished, but we need to make sure they're safe. Everyone has to understand, Shalimar has to die for us tonight. Eliza is going to walk out of that door and Shalimar will never be seen again. I'm going to write her death certificate, it's that serious, understood. We can't acknowledge her existence or we put her in danger."


	3. Part 3

The Serum

Part 3

One Year Later...

The gun was a cold presence in her hand, a reassuring weight. She breathed shallowly, making sure the steady rhythm didn't shake her aim. Her grip was comfortable, but she couldn't hold it forever. Her aim might waver, and then who knows what might happen. She tightened her grip enough to be sure of the control she had over the weapon in her hands.

"Put the gun down." The call came in a deep steady voice, much calmer than the stance of the speaker suggested. A good cop's voice. Unfortunately this criminal wasn't being as receptive to the voice as most. In fact he wasn't paying a blind bit of notice to the large-built man stood in front of him. She watched as his eyes flickered to each of the exits in turn, the one she was covering was the last on his visual circuit. They were well arranged around the shop, the four of them, so that if any one of them felt the need to shoot at the man they surrounded they wouldn't be shooting at each other. He took a moment to look her up and down before he focused on the weapon in her hands and turned back to Lieutenant Granger, the officer leading the operation.

Something occurred to Eliza, as they stood there facing off. She was treating this too much like a human - the thought almost made her laugh out loud which would not have been appropriate under the circumstances. She was forgetting all of the things she had known as Shalimar. The man wasn't reacting to their voices, but their body language. She had pushed her body forward as he had looked her up and down, forcing him to meet her eyes. A forcefully aggressive posture which had made him look away. The others, although perhaps unconsciously, were already aggressively stood and he had turned away from all of those options. The only option they had left him with was the one in his own hands.

Praying she was right she forced herself to fall into a very submissive 'friends with everyone' feral stance. That she had to take a moment to remember the stance told her how long it had been since she'd thought of her old life.

"Hey." She called softly. He looked over at her call. Her gun didn't waver, still aimed directly at him, and she was no less likely to pull the trigger if she thought he was likely to act rashly, but she could see the effect the change in her body language had had in him. She hoped the gun would be enough to dissuade him from thinking she would be an easy target for an exit.

"Ella, what you doing?" She ignored Granger's question and hoped it wouldn't get her fired or shot.

"Put the gun down, please. No one's hurt yet today, stop now while things are still OK for you, right?"

"Eliza Marks, I don't know what you just did, but it was shit impressive." Eliza knew what a complement that was. Not just in its own right, but that Granger hadn't blamed the man's behaviour on her being female as he might do normally. That he could see that she had done something to earn the man's co-operation, even if he couldn't tell what it was. "Not only did no one get shot, or even touched, we have a known armed robber in custody. One that's killed three cops already. And he all but walked into the van." He shook his head as if unbelieving. "Shit." He murmured as he headed back over to the lead car, parked skew outside the shop as it had been when they had hared up here on the call. Eliza chuckled and followed him.

Sanctuary, A Little While later...

"Adam, what is this?" Jesse asked as Adam pulled him from the computer - where he had spent much of the last year moping over the loss of Shalimar, refusing to train and only coming out on missions when it was demanded of him to keep the others safe - and down the stairs to where the others waited.

"Another prospective feral."

"Not another one!" Emma exclaimed, "This is the fourth one."

"If you could have accepted one of the other three rather than chasing them away we wouldn't have needed to go to four!" Adam retorted a little gruffly.

"Tara was nuts. She was completely out of control." Brennan put in.

"OK, yes, Tara is an exception, she had to go. But the others would have been OK if you could have dealt with them. Galan was a very powerful feral, he could have made a good addition to the team."

"We didn't make Galan leave, he left because he couldn't deal with the secrecy. He boasted to loud." Emma said.

"None of them were anything compared to Shalimar." Jesse added sullenly.

"Well, Shalimar's dead," Adam retorted. Jesse flinched, did he have to put it like that? "And we have to move on. If you can just help me a little we might find someone who fits. Just come and meet this one, I think you'll like her. She and Shalimar used to be good friends, but she left Sanctuary before you arrived, Jesse." He led them all out to the helix hanger and let Brennan take the controls of the craft.

"Why did she leave Sanctuary, Adam?" Emma asked as they began their journey into the city to pick up the feral.

"Partly because I decided that it would be better if Mutant X was made up of one of each type of new mutant and partly because I could see a rivalry appearing between them and I didn't want to risk them getting into a situation where they might hurt each other. They were both amazingly strong and it was hard to choose between them, but in the end it was Shalimar that showed better restraint and that was something I value highly. Nikki went on to a good family. She's had a very different upbringing to Shalimar, I haven't seen her since she left."

"Nikki? Is that her name?"

"Yes. I haven't told her about Shalimar yet, I want your opinions as to what we should tell her."

"You say they were good friends? I think we should tell her she died, like we tell everyone else. We find it hard with her gone, but it's harder knowing she's out there and we can't go and see her when we want. It'll be easier for her to think she's dead." Adam regarded Jesse quietly for a minute, mourning the loss of the energetic young smile. His monotone voice spoke volumes of what he had lost when Shalimar had left. Died, he reminded himself. It was the only way to think about it.

"OK, then that's what we'll do."

AN: It wasn't originally going to be Nikki (and yes, it is Understudy Nikki, I wasn't sure of the spelling). I had my own feral all lined up, but as I was describing her I realised that she was very similar to Nikki in character. Only missing the history with Shalimar that can only make this fic more interesting. I'll try to make sure I include as much information as I can for those who haven't seen the season two ep. 'Understudy' but this might make some spoilers so it's up to you whether or not you live with it.


	4. Part 4

The Serum

Part 4

AN: Thanks to goldstranger for Nikki's surname, I didn't know it!! Lol. Thanks to those who've reviewed, esp. goldstranger - you're my hero for this fic - but I'd love to get more feedback from you guys! I think Shal/Eliza's feral side is pretty much gone, but she still remembers her experiences and feelings from when she was feral. Hence remembering about feral body language etc. But as to whether it will stay that way... well, we'll see won't we! Apologies for any Shal/Ella name inconsistancies, it's hard trying to think of her as a different person!

"OK, Ella. This one's yours."

"Sir?"

"The stunts you've pulled over the last few weeks, I want to see you lead a team in. I'm bored of handing over to you half way through a cop. Just keep him calm and do what you do. We're all watching him if he starts to slip."

"Yes sir."

They came in the back door, the situation described for them by the people who had gotten out of the building and had stayed around to watch the action. A young man, they had been told, held the people at gunpoint. He seemed to be talking to himself, they said; he kept clutching at his head like it hurt him. Sounded like a psionic to Eliza, but it could just be another druggie looking for a way to pay for their next hit. She never expected to be right on both accounts.

"David!? What the hell are you doing - put that gun down now!" Granger watched Eliza open mouthed. What was she doing? Her posture was nothing of the submissive that she had been showing the others and she didn't even have her gun out. Going up against an armed crim. without her gun, what was she thinking - was she thinking at all. He couldn't overrule her now, he'd given her the operation, but if it got her killed he didn't know what he would do. "Does Adam know you're here, huh? What would he say about this? I can't believe you would do something like this."

"I'm sorry Shal, I really am, but the dope helps me keep control. I got fired from my job because I lost control."

"Why didn't you go back to Adam?"

"I tried, Jesse got mad at me." Eliza frowned, that didn't sound like Jesse at all, but then she hadn't seen them for over a year, maybe things had changed. She felt a deep sadness as she thought of her old friends. She couldn't help but miss them.

"So you resorted to this?"

"I don't have any money Shal. I need the money for the drugs."

"You shouldn't need the drugs, David. Put the gun down, lets phone Adam and see what's going on, OK?"

"You don't work for him no more?"

"No, David. But I know how to reach him."

"OK." The gun was handed over, butt first and she handed it back to a shocked-looking Granger. "I can always keep control for you Shal. You were always my favourite."

"Thanks David, that's great." She turned to Granger again. "I'll ride back with him, it'll be safer that way, trust me."

"What ever you say girl. Whatever you say."

It seemed so innocuous, the simple band of silver. She knew it wasn't that simple in truth, but it seemed it. She knew it would change as she slipped it onto her finger, and become something more. Why did that scare her so much. Shalimar slipped the ring back into her pocket unused as Granger appeared in the office. "So Ella, 'Shal' huh? And who's Adam." Eliza sighed, she had been prepared for this, expecting to have to explain herself when someone recognised her as who she used to be.

"You know I spent some time on the streets? Well back then I was Shal."

"This guy Adam was your pimp?" Eliza flinched. That had been the first thing that had come to mind when she was organising her cover story, dismissed immediately, of course.

"No, he runs a Sanctuary, to get people back into real work. Out of the way and off the streets. He funded housing and we paid him back whatever way we could."

"Now there's something that doesn't go on your CV. 'Servicing rich paedophilic bastard with a kind heart.'"

"We didn't 'service' him Granger, we did work for him. Cleaning, odd jobs, some body guard stuff, deliveries..."

"Drugs trafficking?"

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you it was all above board are you?"

"Sorry 'Shal' but I know these guys. It's never 'above board'."

"I'll settle for knowing I'm right and you're wrong."

"Well, that guys going to have to be picked up soon or he's going to spend the night in the cells."

"I'll phone Adam now." She assured him.

Granger snorted to himself. "Above board" he murmured, shaking his head. Eliza sighed as he walked away. She'd never expected to have trouble explaining to anyone how Adam was the good guy.

She wandered over to the public phone, picking up the receiver and hiding her hand as she slipped the ring on. She pretended to dial a number as she activated the comm. system.

"Adam are you there?"

"Adam's out at the moment. Who is this?" A female voice replied. Eliza was sure she recognised the voice, but then that wasn't surprising, Adam had probably chosen a feral out of those that were already in safe houses to replace her.

"It's Eliza. I need to talk to Jesse, or Brennan, or Emma. Anyone."

"Anyone but me?" The voice seemed to spit down the line. "Look I don't know what it is with you guys, but I'm part of the team now, OK?" Eliza could almost hear the feral's anger vibrating down the line.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I know that the others know David, the psionic, and I'm not sure if you do."

"Oh. OK then. Give me a minute." There was a moment's silence and an irritated voice came on the line.

"What is it?"

"What a greeting when we haven't talked in a year!" She laughed down the line. "And before you say anything, it's Eliza remember." She warned.

"Eliza!" Jesse shouted.

"Hey Jesse."

"I'm sorry, I've been on the computer too long, it makes me grouchy. Why'd you call. Not that I mind or anything but... It's good to hear from you."

"Yeah, you too. But I have some information for you. There's a psionic in the cells at the city police station that needs picking up. The police here have a problem with Adam so I think it might be better if one of you comes down to claim him. He was arrested trying to pull off an armed robbery so you better be ready for fight for him. He's back on the drugs."

"Aw hell. I thought he'd be OK."

"He said you chased him out when he tried to get in contact with Adam."

"Yeah. I was having a really bad day. It was Nikki's first week and... well we don't get along very well."

"Nikki Rogers?"

"Yeah, Adam said you knew her from before I came to Sanctuary."

"Nikki is my replacement! How cool! She'll be great. Oh, it's been so long since I've seen her, how is she?"

"She's fine..."

"Why don't you get along?" She asked, catching up with what he's said.

"I don't know. She's kinda arrogant. Very confrontational."

"She's feral Jesse. I was like that."

"Yeah, but..."

"She'll calm down Jess. Just you see." Eliza turned to find someone standing behind her waiting to use the phone. She was glad she'd thought enough to keep the receiver to her ear. "Look, Jess. I have to go. Just come and get David before he gets into more trouble and stop taking out your irritation on everyone else. I love you, bye!" She called as she put the phone down and deactivated the ring. She offered the person waiting a small smile and headed over to her desk, placing her head in her hands on the wood. Nikki had taken her place on the team. That was great. She was a perfect candidate, so why did she feel so terribly sad and so very jealous? She had thought that life was perfect... She checked the time and, shutting down her computer, she left the office, slipping a thin gold band onto her ring finger as she got into her car. Life is perfect. She assured herself. Life is perfect.


	5. Part 5

The Serum

Part 5

Four officers were stood around one desk when she walked into the office that morning. Spotting Granger in amongst the others she moved over to join them.

"What's going on?" She asked as she merged into the crowd.

"There's a girl on a rampage, two officers down. We've pulled everyone out but James and Tanny are still in there. She's locked herself in there with them." Eliza gasped, Tanny was only a very young officer, but James could handle himself. Hopefully he could protect them both until they could get them out. "Come on Ella, we need you to pull a rabbit out of the hat for us. We have no clue what to do next." Eliza looked up into Granger's eyes, seeing the desperation there. He had high hopes for Tanny and she knew he would be so devastated if he lost her so early.

"Do you have a picture of the girl?" She asked, stalling for time she knew they didn't have. She was handed a computer print out from a security camera. It took her brain a few minutes to realise what she was seeing. "Shit, June." She murmured to herself.

"Ella? Talk to us."

"I know her. Goddamn but I know her." She scrubbed at her face for a moment. "You sent that team in because she was unarmed." She realised.

"Yes. We still don't know how she overwhelmed them."

"Believe me when I tell you that this woman doesn't need to be armed to be dangerous. She's deadly all by herself."

"Ella, come on, help us here. James and Tanny don't have time for your bull at the moment."

"I need to get down there. She knows me; maybe I can talk to her. Maybe..." She shook her head. "Maybe we can still fix this."

"Eliza? What is this?"

"A very dangerous woman has two officers and I'm going to help them." She said, taking note of the address and heading back out into the car park to her car. Before she could get in Granger and the rest of the team appeared in the doorway.

"Eliza, wait." Granger called. "You'll never get there in time in an unmarked." He told her. "And we're coming with you."

"There are some things I want you to know." She told them as they raced towards the small flat where the action was taking place, sirens screaming. "She's much much stronger than she looks, and much faster than you would ever expect. If she starts moving towards you, you shoot, you won't have time to do much else. Don't be aggressive with her, it will only make things harder. She has..." She struggled to find a way to explain what was wrong with her to people who didn't know about the existence of new mutants. "She's psychotic, simply enough. She will fight because she enjoys it, she will kill because she enjoys it."

"Are the others still alive?" Granger asked quietly. She observed him for a moment.

"I don't know." He nodded his acceptance. There was no time to say anything else because at that moment they pulled up in front of the apartment block.

Lieutenant Jaylynn kicked in the door, letting all of the others pile into the room before she followed, Eliza leading, Granger right behind. The first room they came to was clear, but there was blood on the floor and walls and marks on the walls from several gunshots fired. They found June in the second room they came to, a comfy looking sitting room with two sofas, one inhabited with Tanny's scarily still body the other with James' equally still body. Eliza pulled her gaze away from the two, praying that their stillness was only due to unconsciousness.

The red head feral had hardly changed since last time she had seen her. She still looked vaguely out of it, pausing every so often to shake her head vigorously as if shaking away the world around her.

"June." She called quietly. "Do you remember me? It's Shalimar, remember?" She was glad to see that the others had paid no attention to the two on the sofas for now and were quietly surrounding June, postures submissive. She thanked God that she'd thought to show them the position and that they'd known to use it. She was glad to see that Granger and Jaylynn stayed behind her, they were the best shooters in the team and she was going to need thier skills if something went wrong.

"You look different with shorter hair." The reply came. She resisted the urge to run her fingers through her short-cropped hair.

"You need to come with us, June. We're worried about you. About what you're doing here, alone."

"No." It was a whine. Small and quiet.

"Don't try to fight me, June. You know I'm stronger than you. We're danced this dance before." She was risking everything on the hope that she hadn't heard about her change and that she wouldn't call her bluff.

"You don't smell right anymore Shalimar. You're not one of us anymore." She cursed the feral's enhanced sense of smell even as the feral flashed her eyes and launched herself though the air at her. She was going to die.


	6. Part 6

The Serum  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
AN: uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/fic_writers - Fic Writers Anonymous - I couldn't resist. Come join, please, so I'm not stuck talking to my other muse - she's insane.  
  
And I know there's no way she could have been promoted that fast, but I couldn't resist...   
  
Posted as a text file bcz I have a new computer and it doesn't get along very well with fanfiction.net. Soz about the formatting quirks.   
  
  
  
Her head span as she tried to sit and she only got as far as the side of the bed before she threw up violently. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping it would stop the spinning.   
  
"What is it with you policemen, try to break the back of your head open on a wall and then expect that you can just jump out of bed when you wake up." She opened her eyes to find a nurse stood over her. "Stay still or you'll be sick again." She warned. Eliza lay back against her pillow and then rolled onto her side as she realised that the pain was centred in the back of her head. She closed her eyes and lost consciousness again.   
  
She opened her eyes to find Granger by her side.   
  
"Hey Ella." He whispered.   
  
"Hey." She whispered back, finding her throat too thick to say more.   
  
"I didn't mean to wake you, I just thought you should know. Tanny's fine, she'll be back on duty in a couple of weeks. James has just come out of surgery and he'll be OK too. Might take him a while longer to get back on his feet, but he's good. You have a bad head injury so you've got another day's observation in here and if they clear you after that then you can go home. Your hubby was here earlier, he's been sat with you the last couple of hours, but he had to run off somewhere."   
  
"June?" She croaked, curious.   
  
"You shot her Ella. She's dead. If it makes you feel any better it was self-defence. We didn't even see her move, let alone have time to shoot at her before she was on top of you." He sighed. "We thought she'd killed you too."   
  
"Take more than an out of control feral to kill me." She murmured as she slipped back into unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
She dreamt strange dreams that night, as Shalimar stood in a room facing off with June. The redhead's eyes flashed feral yellow as she went to pounce, she seemed to slow to Shalimar, her muscles tensing and relaxing in a carefully prepared sequence that the body knew without having to think about it. She seemed to have an age to flash her eyes in reply, her own body tensing as she pulled down on the trigger.   
  
But Shalimar didn't carry a gun...   
  
The next day she woke to Richard's face, smiling down on her.   
  
"Hey gorgeous." He greeted. She smiled back. "They want to run a few tests on you and then they'll let me take you home. You gave us quite a scare. Even Granger looked a little shocked at this one." She laughed gently and was glad when it didn't cause her world to spin.   
  
"I think I scared myself this time."   
  
"I assume she was feral? Granger was going on about her speed. I think he was trying to find a reason to explain why he didn't get her before she got you."   
  
"It wasn't his fault. They're not equipped to deal with new mutants."   
  
"You aren't either Eliza. You shouldn't have gone up against her." She caught his eye, making sure he held her gaze, enunciating carefully, as if it would help her explain.   
  
"I was the only one there who knew what she was. I was the only one who had a chance to get them out alive, Richard." He sighed and looked away from her intense gaze.   
  
"I just hate that you still love putting yourself in such dangerous situations."   
  
"I'm a cop. Richard. It's my job."   
  
"And you just couldn't live without the adrenaline after Mutant X could you."   
  
"Richard, please don't. Not here. We've had this argument before. I'm not in the mood for it today."   
  
She kissed Richard gently on the cheek as she got out of the car. She was still not allowed to drive after her injury and was restricted to desk duty for another two weeks, but was looking forward to getting back to work. She had been forced to take it easy the last couple of days, migraines reminding her when she forgot and tried to over exert herself. The office was bustling as it normally was on a weekend, people milling all over the place, organized chaos everywhere she looked. She made her way over to her desk quickly, feeling a little claustrophobic. Everything was too loud and a punk with blue spiked hair made her jump as he dropped his keys on the table across the room. Granger appeared in front of her desk, finding her with her head in her hands, making her jump again.   
  
"Nice to see you, Ella. Now go home."   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"You look like shit. You're not up for this. Have another three days off and then come back. You'll be no good for anything if you don't take better care of yourself. I'm surprised Richard let you out like this."   
  
"He protested."   
  
"Good for him. Shame you're too hard headed to hear it. Jaylynn is heading home in a couple of minutes, she'll give you a lift. I hope you didn't drive in like this."   
  
"No, Richard brought me in."   
  
"OK." He looked around himself, seeming to fight an internal battle for a minute. "Look, I need to talk to you. Jaylynn will meet us outside. Come with me."   
  
"Outside?"   
  
"Problem?"   
  
"No, it's just... No, no problem. I'm coming."   
  
  
  
"Are you one of them Ella?" The question caught her off guard as she closed the exterior door. They were in the staff car park, quieter than the chaos in the front of the building where everyone was trying to get in to have their grievances heard.   
  
"One of who?"   
  
"Don't play stupid with me, you know exactly who I mean. The others, the ones who are different to us." She looked him in the eye.   
  
"No, Granger. No I am not one of them."   
  
"Are you sure?" She span away from him.   
  
"Fuck. I put my life on the line for friends and I get this shit? What is this?"   
  
"What's a feral, Ella? Tell me that." She closed her eyes, still facing away from him. Searching for the strength and will power to come up with something suitable. "Tell me why your eyes changed like hers did." This caught her attention.   
  
"What!?"   
  
"You heard me. I saw your eyes change when you faced her off. None of us saw her move, how did you see enough to get a shot off?"   
  
"You trusted me before that day, Granger. How did that change in a day?"   
  
"I saw your eyes flicker, Eliza. I saw something in your eyes that wasn't human. You're a good cop. I do trust you. But I want to know what you are. Believe me when I tell you that it won't make any difference in the way I treat you, I just want to know."   
  
"Granger, what I used to be... you don't need to know. But until that day, believe me when I tell you, I thought I was as human as you are."   
  
"Hey Sarge!" She turned as she saw Jaylynn coming out of the office calling her. She waved back and headed over.   
  
"Eliza." Granger called her. She turned, backing away from him towards the car. "Take care of yourself, OK? I'll see you in three days." She turned again; not looking back as she got in and Jaylynn drove her away.   
  
She waved at Jaylynn as she drove away and turned to the large apartment building, feeling better just for the cleaner air and the quieter atmosphere. She could hear children feeding the birds on the lake behind her and their laughter made her smile as she headed up the stairs to her apartment.   
  
Richard would still be at work, having gone there straight after dropping her off. She set the keys down on the living room table before heading into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. It took her a few minutes to realise what was wrong with the image as she glanced back into the open space of her living room. There was a coat on the sofa. A woman's coat. Not her coat.   
  
She found herself walking soundlessly towards her bedroom, not thinking about what she would do when she got there, just walking. She began to hear noises when she neared the door, people talking. Richard's voice. She felt herself tense, her hands forming unconscious fists. She pushed the door open hard. She stood open mouthed for a moment. Well that hadn't been what she had been expecting... 


	7. Part 7

The Serum

Part 7

AN: Don't Panic! Don't Panic! Lol, Thanks for your reviews.

Richard was sat on a chair, the unknown woman beside him. He held her arm in his hand, and in his other hand he held an empty vial of the serum. She felt herself become calm, quieted.

"How many more treatments do you need?" She asked the woman, who was glancing wide-eyed between the two of them. Eliza realised her uniform would make it look like Richard was in serious trouble and she wondered if the woman would try and protect him.

"That was my last one." She replied truthfully.

"How did you get in contact with Richard?" The woman glanced back at Richard. "DON'T look at him." The woman jumped, letting out a little shriek. "Look at me. Did he contact you?"

"No. I talked to someone else who'd been cured. They told me where to find him."

"Get out, quickly, and take your coat." The woman stood up and walked past Eliza, scurrying away as soon as she was around the corner. "How long has this been going on Richard? Did it ever stop?" He looked away. "Adam explained to you, he TOLD you why you needed to stop this. You don't need the money, what is this?"

"I spent most of my life looking for this, Eliza. Most of my life. I've treated myself, and that's great. But that was only my first objective. I wanted to offer this to everyone who needed it. It is a cure, perhaps you don't agree with that, but there are people out there who do. I can't hold this back from them."

"And the GSA? If they get hold of it?"

"I don't see how that could be a bad thing. They want to get rid of all new mutants. Surely by giving out the serum they're only going to be helping everyone get rid of what they don't want, their mutations?"

"And you think it's that simple? Hand over the serum to Genomex and they'll help distribute everyone's saviour. How can you be so naïve? They will use the serum to destroy the mutations and then they'll kill the people while they are unprotected. We know too much. Anyone who's ever been new mutant knows too much. I am not going to let you lead everyone to their deaths!"

"It's always the way, isn't it Ella. You know best. Good and evil, you have it all mapped out. All by Adam's word."

"Because Adam is usually right!"

"Usually?"

"No one is perfect, Richard. Don't make an issue out of this."

"Why do you have to be so uncontrolable all the time?"

"That you want to control me says how badly you know me, Richard."

"You can't live without it can you. You're feral through and through. I could never stop you being feral because it's not just in your genes, it's in your heart and your soul. All the serum did to you was make you a weaker freak." Eliza staggered back as if hit. She hit the doorframe and slid down it, sitting on the floor.

"I gave it all up for you Richard." She whispered. "I gave up my strength because I thought I knew who you were. I thought I could trust you. I gave up my LIFE for you." She was gathering momentum again, standing to face him. "I gave up my family." She stopped for a moment, thinking of Jesse. "I did more than give them up, I hurt them for you. Get out of my house. Do it now before I decide I'd rather let my feral heart do the talking and beat the crap out of you." He looked at her, face soft as if he was about to appeal to her. She had seen it before, she knew it too well. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He turned. And he left.

Jesse was tired. He wasn't sure why, because he seemed to be doing less and less each day, sleeping late and spending most of him time on the computers. With Nikki around he wasn't needed as often for missions so Adam allowed him to stay behind offering technical backup. Brennan rarely offered to train with him anymore after he had been turned down so often, preferring to train with Nikki anyway. Emma kept trying to talk to him, but he found himself unconsciously brushing her off, even though he wanted desperately to talk. He was missing Shalimar more than ever having heard her voice the other day and was more than a little worried for her. She had sounded strangely subdued when he had talked to her, especially after he had mentioned Nikki, which seemed strange. Her words had spoken her happiness about her replacement, but her tone had said something completely different.

He picked up the comm. signal immediately as it activated, all of the others being out and Adam locked in his lab.

"Hello?" The voice was quiet and thick with tears.

"Shalimar?" Jesse replied, forgetting again. There was a choked laugh down the line.

"It's a good job it is me, or you might have just blown my cover."

"Eliza." He corrected himself. "What's wrong?"

"So much shit is wrong, Jesse. You wouldn't believe."

"Try me." He offered, setting up a trace on her comm. link as he spoke.

"Richard was selling the serum." Jesse's hand paused over the keys.

"What did you do?"

"I threw him out. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but his computer is here and I've found a stash of serum too, so it means he can't do anything until he's got a new supply."

"Do you want us to see if we can pick him up? Lock him up here?"

"Can you do that?"

"No problem, I'll get the others on it. How long ago did he leave?"

"About ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago. He has a tracer in his pocket, set to the usual frequency."

"You put a tracer on him?" He asked, incredulous.

"No, I was wearing his coat and I left it in there." She laughed quietly. "My first piece of luck this week."

"That's only just happened, what else has happened to you this week?"

"Well, I met up with June, we tried to kill each other. Thankfully I got there first."

"June, as in feral June." He asked, aghast.

"Yes Jesse. Please break it to Adam gently, and be even gentler when you tell her I was the one who killed her."

"No offence, but how? I can remember you only just taking her down last time you guys fought, and you were feral then."

"I'm not saying I got out without a scratch but I carry a gun now Jesse. It ups my chances a little. And also I think I might be getting feral again."

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"My boss saw my eyes change, which is my third piece of bad luck for the week because now he thinks I'm a freak, and I'm not even sure if I am or not."

"But feral again, that's a good thing surely?"

"I don't know Jesse. I just don't know." The search beeped finished, locating Eliza in her apartment against the south wall as her comm. link disengaged. Jesse quickly contacted the others and got them onto Richard while he grabbed a coat and jumped into one of the cars. He was bringing Shalimar home, no matter what Eliza had to say about it.


	8. Part 8

The Serum

Part 8

AN: I should have thought about this before I chose to use Nikki I'm trying REALLY hard to make this as different to Understudy as I can, soz for all the similarities.

Jesse knocked lightly on the door to the apartment. He had only seen it once before, when they had been scouting for potential safe houses. The door opened slowly, almost reluctantly as Eliza peered around it. She looked different, it struck Jesse. It was suddenly easier to think of this woman as Eliza, not Shalimar. Her hair was cut short, barely brushing her ears and her eyes were red-ringed from where she'd been crying. She struggled to hide the tears as she realised who it was, she brushed at her eyes with the sleeves of the robe she wore.

"Jesse. What are you doing here?"

"I decided you needed some company." He said, taking hold of her hand to stop her rubbing at her eyes. "Are you OK?" She looked at him for a minute, considering lying. She shook her head. "Lets get some coffee shall we?" He smiled, leading her back inside. "We've got some catching up to do."

"Jesse." Brennan's voice came over the comm.. "Richard gave us the slip. He left the jacket with the tracker in it in a dumpster. There's no sign of him." Jesse swore lightly, turning back to Eliza who was sat curled up on the sofa.

"I should never have let him go." She said, shaking her head.

"You did what you thought was right at the time, he doesn't have access to the code for the serum or the tools to make it with so we're OK for a while. Brennan." He said, turning back to the comm. ring. "Head back to Sanctuary, we'll meet you there."

"We?" Brennan questioned.

"Yeah, I'm brining Eliza back with me."

"You are?" Brennan asked.

"You are?" Eliza repeated.

"Yes." He said firmly. "You're not well. This isn't going to help you get better. I don't want to leave you alone here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Jes?" Emma questioned. "Adam's gone to great lengths to keep her away from Sanctuary."

"I'm not leaving her alone, Emma. Sanctuary's the best place for the moment, in case he comes back. We'll bring all of his work with us, so there's nothing here for him to find if he does come back."

"What are you going to do about Nikki?" Brennan asked.

"I assume she's not with you at the moment?"

"She's trying to track Richard, we're in the double helix." Jesse sighed.

"I guess we'll have to tell her. I'm sure she'll understand, she'll probably be glad to see that Shalimar's alive." He shook his head at the confusing names. They would have to sort that out later.

Eliza hesitated before walking though the doorway into Sanctuary. It was strange the memories the smallest thing could bring back. Standing there she could think of hundreds of things that had happened to her in this place. She grinned as Brennan appeared in the hall, Emma right behind.

"Hey Eliza." Emma greeted, hesitating at the name.

"Call me Ella." She replied, grimacing slightly. "I like it better."

"Ella?" Brennan asked, teasing.

"My boss, his wife is called Eliza, he had to call me something else to avoid confusion. Is Nikki around?"

"She's still out there. She's got the bike so she'll come home when she's ready."

"She's staying out?" Eliza asked, concerned.

"Don't worry. She'll be back home by tomorrow morning and sleep in until twelve. It's just her way." Brennan explained.

Eliza woke with a start, finding herself curled up on the sofa in Sanctuary's rec. room. She hadn't been able to sleep, she remembered, and had come out hereto soak up some of Sanctuary's relaxing atmosphere.

Adam's reaction to her return had been unexpected. She had expected annoyed noises and scowls. Instead she had received a tight hug, a welcome home and a sad look as he brushed his hand through her shortened hair. He had treated her headwound — not convinced that the hospital would have done a good enough job — and scanned her DNA when she explained her theory. What he found merely confirmed it, she was becoming feral again, slowly. He had no explanation as to why her mutation would be returning when none of the other's was, but he had offered her a place in the underground if anything got too hot.

She hadn't expected to a fall asleep down here. She hadn't expected to fall asleep at all with the day she had had. She wondered absently what had woken her. She was on her feet immediately as someone walked into the rec. room and froze in the doorway. She saw feral eyes flash in the darkness and smiled.

"Nikki." She grinned, reaching over to flick the lamp on beside her. The feral simply stood and stared for a moment.

"Shalimar You're dead." She said it as if she was stating a fact, the person before her would not convince her otherwise. "Who are you?"

"I used to be Shalimar, Nikki. But I lost my mutancy. Now I'm Ella." She thought of explaining about the returning powers that Adam had identified, but something in Nikki's face stopped her.

"They lied to me." She hissed.

"They had to." Eliza replied, a little put out at how unhappy Nikki seemed to be to see her. "Otherwise you might come out looking for me and put other things at risk."

"I don't believe this!" Nikki yelled. "You can't do this, they're mine now. You can't do this to me again!" Now Eliza was completely baffled.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Nikki didn't reply, but began pacing up and down the room, feral grace in every step. Walking became an art form, pacing was a silent threat. At every turn as she reached the end of the room she was growl quietly to herself. Eliza simply watched silently.

"You know, when Adam came to me with the rest of Mutant X and told me that you had died and they needed a feral on Mutant X, that they wanted me the only regret that I had was that I didn't get to kill you myself." Eliza looked up at her wide-eyed, taking a step back. "And now I find out that you're not only alive, you're human" She spat the word as if it were dirty. "But I can't kill you now. No. That wouldn't be right. That might jeopardise my place on Mutant X. So what you're going to do if you're going to run back to your human life as fast as you're human legs can carry you. And you're going to stay there and never get in my way again." Eliza backed away, headed for the door. She didn't know what had changed in her friend, but she found herself nodding quietly. She was no match for this woman, even with a gun she knew she would be helpless. They had been closely matched when they had both been feral, now she had no chance. "Hurry up and go, before I decide it would be worth the risk to kill you now, right here."


	9. Part 9

The Serum

Part 9

AN: I was trying to find new mutants that we'd recognise, but I realised the first four named new mutants we meet were all psionics and three of them were telekinetics. Bizarre. Anyway, I don't think we ever got the name of the propulsion new mutant we saw in the first episode so I called him Ben and stuck propulsion under molecular coz it sounded the best. The others you've never met.

Three days had seemed like months as she sat through her enforced leave, feeling slightly shell-shocked. In the space of twenty-four hours everything had been rearranged, altered, pulled apart, and she had had no option other than to return to her life and make the best of it she could. Nikki had given her no choice.

Now, on the last day of her leave she was making some phone calls. She would be prepared. The same thing would not happen again.

"Guys, I really need to talk to you."

"Ella, nice to see you back." Granger greeted.

"Granger, I need to talk to all four of you, it's important." Jaylynn and Davies stood from their desks to come and stand closer.

"OK, well talk." Granger said.

"Not here. Come outside."

"Outside?" She could see the doubt in Granger's face, but he stood and called the others over and they all trouped outside.

Allison and Ben were already waiting outside when they got there and it wasn't long before another car drew up and Carlie and James got out. She greeted them all with hugs and then turned back to the team.

"Granger, you asked for an explanation without any shit. This is a no shit explanation, understood? Don't freak out on me, just sit it out. These are friends and they aren't dangerous."

"Ella? What's going on?"

"There's a lot going on that hasn't been explained to the world in general, Granger. A couple of decades ago some scientists started messing with the human's genetic structure. They had good intentions but there were some unforeseen consequences. They created human mutations. When they realised what they could do they perfected the process and classified the mutations into four groups — feral, molecular, elemental and psionic."

"What are you going on about Eliza?"

"James is a feral." He stepped forward, but she held out a hand to make him wait. "June was a feral, but June was out of control. You have to understand that. James is nothing like June and will never be." James flashed his eyes feral, making all of the others jump and three guns appear from holsters.

"June was a menace, she made everything harder for us." James explained. Granger recovered first.

"You can move like she could, as fast?" James frowned.

"Maybe not as fast, she was very fast." He decided after a moment. "But I'm still a lot faster and stronger than you." Granger seemed to accept that.

"Ben is a molecular, he carries the gift of accelerated movement, or propulsion, not all moleculars have the same gift, it can be all sorts of things." Eliza continued, thanking James with a smile.

"You want me to give a show too?" Ben asked her, jokingly.

"If you don't mind." Taking a quick glance around, Ben disappeared from sight, only barely visible as he sprinted around the edge of the car park at an unbelievable speed. They all felt the rush of air as he drew to a halt beside them again. No one spoke, mouths open.

"Propulsion is only one of many molecular traits. I have a friend who can walk through walls, or make himself solid as rock. Carlie is an elemental, she works for the fire department and has one of the most unbelievable records for saving lives in hopeless situations. She has the ability to create and control water." Everyone jumped as a small spring of water appeared in the palm of the woman's hand, seeming to avoid her hand completely as it fell to the ground.

"You use this to do fire-fighting?" Jaylynn asked.

"I tend to use something a bit bigger to fight fires with." She teased.

"Why do you bother putting yourself at risk?" She asked, serious.

"You're a policeman. Why do you put yourself at risk?" Jaylynn took her point with a blush.

"Finally, Allison is a psionic." Eliza paused. She had spent the whole of the previous day trying to find a way to explain the psionics that wouldn't lead to distrust. So few people trusted the psionics because of their powers, there was an element of fear in someone who could manipulate the one thing that made you truly you. Allison had been the obvious psionic to choose to come today, her power didn't involve anyone else's mind, only her own. But the other types had to be explained. "Allison has telekinesis. She can move objects with her mind. There is a huge range of psionics, all have some kind of mind-power. Telepathy, telempathy, illusion. Telekinesis is the most common." Eliza grinned as she saw the car lift off and hover for a moment in the corner of her eye. The others all had to look twice before they realised what was going on. "Many of the more sensitive psionics," She continued as if there was nothing happening beside her. "Have problems blocking their powers. Some turn to drugs, like David who you met the other day, some end up in prison or mental institutes because they can't find control."

"Who's Adam, Ella?"

"Adam runs a Sanctuary for new mutants. He teaches them control and finds them somewhere safe to stay. He's always looked after us them." Eliza swore internally. She had been trying to keep herself out of this.

"Who are you Ella?" Granger asked finally.

"I used to be a feral, Granger. I took a serum that made me human. It looks like it's wearing off. Are you going to chuck me off the team for that?"

"You've just told us that when you're feral again you'll be faster and stronger than us. You're already fast, you're already strong and you're already a great asset to this team. You think I'm going to chuck you off because you're getting better? Thank you for explaining this to us, thanks to you guys for coming along to help out, now get back inside and lets do some work." Eliza watched open-mouthed as Granger headed back inside. She had watched him take many things in his stride, but she hadn't expected him to take this quite so easily. Shrugging it off she thanked her friends, waved them off and followed her team.


	10. Part 10

The Serum

Part 10

"You said you took something that made you human." Jaylynn asked, taking a seat beside Eliza's desk.

"Yes, a serum. It's not being made anymore."

"If it stops you being a mutant why doesn't everyone take it, so you're all normal again?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Someone offers you a miracle cure for the common cold, you'd take it right? Because the cold is such a nuisance."

"Of course."

"What if someone offered you something that stops you being able to shoot a gun, or stops you being able to run so fast."

"Why would I want something like that?"

"A year ago I could have beaten June in hand to hand combat — I did as a matter of fact. I could beat my 6'2 friend in every fight every time. I could jump from a four-storey building and not get hurt, I could jump up two storeys without too much effort. Adam has told me before now that I might have been the strongest new mutant he had ever seen. The serum took that away from me. Mutancy is not an illness or a nuisance, it's a gift."

"Why did you take the serum?"

"I fell in love."

"Richard?"

"Got it in one. I fell so hard" Eliza bit her lip as she felt tears welling.

"Hey, you Ok?" Jaylynn asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just He hasn't been completely honest with me."

"He was cheating on you?!"

"No, I thought so for a moment. He was just hiding something from me. It wasn't nice to find out."

"Well throw him out, if only for a day or two. The apartments yours isn't it?"

"Already done. It's just I thought I could read him, you know. I thought I would see something like that happening in him. I can't believe I missed it."

"You need cheering up. Tell you what, girl's night out. Come over mine and we'll go from there, OK?" Eliza grinned.

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

Jesse stopped pacing for a moment, facing Nikki.

"And you're sure she said that she didn't want to talk to us." He asked her.

"Jesse, I've told you this a thousand times. She's left, gone, never to be seen again. She didn't want anything more to do with us. She's human now and she has a life. She only followed you here because she was feeling down because of Richard. She doesn't want to be associating with mutants any more. She said she was bored of putting up with the freaks'." She saw Jesse flinch and crowed silently, fighting to hide her grin. She found the young molecular unbearable and was desperate to get him off of the team as soon as possible. If she could make him leave of his own accord, all the better. "She had just been beaten up by June, Jesse. It's not her fault she was annoyed with us." She softened her voice, playing sympathetic.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to take it out on all of us." He fumed. "We're her friends, you know. I hate that she would just leave, and give you a hard time while she's at it." Nikki couldn't help but smile at this. He was taking it, hook line and "Maybe I should go and see her." He declared.

"Why would you do that. You're one of those freaks' she's bored of remember." She put in. The dismay on Jesse's face was clear.

"Yeah, I suppose so." And there goes that sinker. She had him. He was hers.


	11. Part 11

The Serum

Part 11

AN: Dedicated to Anita Blake - for the number of times she's almost shot Edward doing this It could be better, but then I might be competition and I am not worthy. 

He hammered on the door again. Why wasn't she answering, her ring had traced to here. It was possible, of course, that she wasn't wearing it, but why would it be at her home. Unless Nikki had done something to her Thoughts of Shalimar tied up inside the room, unable to get to the door, flooded into his mind unasked. She had been wearing the ring at Sanctuary so at the very least someone had brought that ring back to the apartment

He wasn't thinking rationally. Nikki was Shalimar's friend, or had been at least. It wasn't like she would hurt her. But then why would she have lied about what Shalimar had said? Because there was no way she would have said that. Was there?

She might have taken a night shift at the police station, maybe she would be there. Decision made, he span on his heel to drive to the police station - only to find Nikki stood behind him.

"Oh now isn't this interesting." She laughed throatily. Thoughts of Shalimar bound and hurt came flooding back, making him take a step back. "My, you're jumpy this evening Jess."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping forward again. He jumped again as she pulled a jacket from behind her back suddenly.

"Eliza left her coat behind. I was bringing it back to her." It was a perfectly rational explanation - so why didn't he believe her?

"She's not in. I was going to find her at the station, I'll take it to her." He held out his hand for the jacket.

"I don't think you heard me when I told you she didn't want to see you Jess. Why are you here?"

"It's not Jess, it's Jesse, _Nikki_. And I'm here because Shalimar's my friend and I care about her. Something's not right."

"Shalimar is it? What happened to 'Shalimar's dead', I don't think our dear Eliza would be too happy to have you running around exposing her now, would she. Not now that she's 'normal' again." She spat the word normal with distaste. He cursed his slip up, wishing it was simple to forget one person and relearn who they were. Was Eliza really Shalimar? Did he know Eliza at all? Was he mistaken, was Nikki telling the truth about what she had said? No, no he wouldn't believe that.

"Give me that jacket Nikki. I'll see you later." He said in what he hoped was a demanding voice.

"Oh, my. Aren't we just the little pushy one." She mocked, laughing again. "Tell you what. Come and get it." And she held it out to him, her whole posture asking for a confrontation. Gritting his teeth, Jesse stepped up to her.

Eliza laughed as Jaylynn stumbled on the step out of the bar. They had spent a good night comiserating each other's downfalls and after several drinks they were too drunk to care what either of them had said. Eliza leaned over as Jaylynn pulled herself back of the pavement, whispering, "I think you should know. You're a little drunk."

"Do you wanna know something?" She replied. "You're pissed as a fart." Eliza waved a hand over her mouth in a gesture that might have looked like mock-horror if she had been able to keep her hand still.

"I hadn't noticed." She giggled.

"No, me either."

"Lets get a taxi home. I have some beers in the fridge."

"Sounds good to me."

There was blood on the floor. It was the most sobering thing Eliza had ever seen. What made it worse was the fact that she could smell it. It filled her senses and pushed all alcohol-induced clouds to one side.

Jaylynn had seen it, reaching for a gun that wasn't there by her side. Eliza wondered if she could smell it too or if it was her returning feral senses that made the scent such a physical thing, something she could roll around on her tongue, something to savour. She pushed the thoughts aside. There was blood on the floor outside her apartment, her sanity could be stored for analysis later.

"So how did you guys take it so good?" Eliza asked, trying to make her voice as normal as possible. Jaylynn looked at her wide-eyed before realising what she was doing and going along with it.

"Umm I dunno. I guess there's so much weirdness around. It's almost an anticlimax when someone tells you it's a an overblown science experiment. And maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet that one of our friends might be an ex-overblown science experiment." Eliza laughed softly, taking out the keys to her apartment from her bag. She gestured for Jaylynn to continue as she stood alongside the door rather than in front of it to open it. If the person inside had a gun they would be aiming through the door as she opened it and she would be out of the way.

"Plus you've always have had something about you. You don't act like someone who's come of the streets, with your body-language and your fighting skill. I suppose it wasn't that unexpected." Jaylynn took up a post on the other side of the doorframe. If the person was hiding on the other side of the wall alongside the door she would be able to see them straight away.

Eliza swung the door open heavily as she unlocked it, ducking out of the way as soon as she could. The door bounced off the wall levelly. No one behind the door. She glanced over a Jaylynn who shook her head. No one hiding behind the doorframe. Good. She stepped into the doorway quickly, she had no gun and no way to protect herself, but she was hoping that she would be able to move out of the way quick enough if someone started firing.

She stopped in the doorway, confused. Nikki was sat on her sofa, Jesse sat beside her, both watching TV. "Nikki?" She asked. The blond feral shifted and suddenly she could see ever so clearly that Jesse wasn't watching the TV. 

Her moment's hesitation was enough to give Nikki time to move right up beside her.

"Welcome home 'Eliza'. I changed my mind, you have to die."


	12. Part 12

The Serum

Part 12

AN: I quick continuation because I think otherwise goldstranger will have a heart attack, not that this chapter is really going to help... Forgive me any attacks on your character, mate, but she has to take as good as any of the others!

Eliza had no time to react as she was dragged into the apartment by her shirt collar and thrown to the floor. Nikki looked about ready to pounce on her and tear her apart, but she stopped.

"You know, this is annoying." She observed, standing with her hands on her hips in the doorway and looking down on Eliza where she lay on the floor. "I always wanted to have a chance to really fight it out with you. Adam always stopped us really going far enough to find out which of us was better, we were too well matched. I wanted a chance to try and kill you. This," She waved her arms around to take into account Eliza, Jesse and the rest of the world. "Is just not satisfying." Nikki began pacing and Eliza took the opportunity to meet Jaylynn's gaze from the doorway. She managed to get the message across to check on Jesse as soon as she was able and turned her attention back to Nikki. She had stopped pacing and was stood staring at a point on the far wall. "You know what. I've made a decision. I'll give you a twenty-minute start. Run." Watching calmly as Nikki wandered into the kitchen and stuck Eliza's music on high volume, Eliza made her way over to where Jesse was sat on the sofa, glad to see that Jaylynn joined her almost immediately.

"Who is she?" She asked in a soft whisper as she reached her side. Eliza relaxed a little as she found Jesse's pulse, frowning at the blood that muddied his scalp.

"An old friend." She replied wryly.

"Is she feral? Like June?"

"Yes she is feral, and by the looks of it I'd say she's like June too." She sighed and scrubbed at her face.

"I don't hear much running. I do hate to be disappointed." Nikki called through from the kitchen.

"Not all ferals are like this, you know." Eliza enforced. "I'd hate for you to stereotype us."

"Us?" Eliza jumped as Jesse opened his eyes groggily to look up at her.

"Jesse! Are you OK?"

"Where's Nikki?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"Shal, you have to run, she's not sane!"

"Yeah, Jesse, I know. We have another couple of minutes. Can you contact Adam? I could really do with some backup about now, and Jaylynn, the phone is in that room if you can get hold of Granger; we could do with some firepower too. Warn them about what they're coming to face. Both of you keep out of the way. I need your backup, I don't want to have to protect you."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Jesse, activating his comm. ring.

"I'm going to see how feral I am." Eliza answered with a grin. Moving to the centre of the room she faced the kitchen door. As the music suddenly went quiet she watched as Jaylynn helped a staggering Jesse move into the adjoining room and turned back to see Nikki prowling out of the room.

"Oh, how disappointing. I was hoping for a hunt." She mused as she looked Eliza up and down sneeringly. "Never mind, I will skip to the kill for you Shalimar." Nikki circled slowly and Eliza remained still, tracking her with her other senses so that she didn't have to twist to keep her in view. Nikki launched herself as Eliza's back was turned, but Eliza had predicted the attack, leaping into a kick to Nikki's head that caused her to take a couple of steps back. Perhaps it hadn't been feral quality, but it had done the job. Nikki roared her anger to the room. "Maybe this will be more interesting than I had anticipated." She grinned, wiping at her bloody nose and beginning her circling again. Eliza found herself suddenly on the defensive, blow after blow throwing her further and further back. She blocked as many hits as she could, hoping to draw the fight out long enough to wait for the cavalry to arrive.

"Come on guys, hurry." Jaylynn told the air, willing the team to jump through the door firing as she saw Eliza edged closer and closer to the big glass sliding door that lead onto her balcony. Jesse jumped up, running to catch them in time as Nikki launched herself at Eliza, throwing her through the glass and onto the balcony behind it. One solid blow sent Eliza flying over the edge, seeming to float for a minute, face full of surprise before plummeting down.

"NO!" Jesse cried, looking set to jump after her, but Nikki pulled him back.

"No, Jesse. You're set for a very different ending." Nikki grinned, dragging him back indoors. "Hey, you. The one in the other room. Come out, now." Seeing no other choice, Jaylynn headed back out into the main room, her heart heavy as she mourned her friend and hoping she would be the only loss this night.


	13. Part 13

The Serum

Part 13

An: A fallen stag? How poetic of you my dear, lol. Thanks for the reviews peeps.

It seemed to take them so long to fall, Granger mused as he watched the as-yet unidentified body fall from the fifth story of the building. They had to assume it was a body, if it wasn't dead already it would be when it hit the ground. They had heard the crash of glass even as they stepped out of the cars - he and Davies had come in one car and their backup team had come in a second. Jaylynn's message had been brief, a feral like June loose in an apartment block, please send reinforcements. He had briefed the other team accordingly, giving as much information as he dared about June and the potential threat of this woman. They had called the ambulance as soon as they had heard from Jaylynn but it still hadn't arrived. For now it was all that they could do to watch the poor bastard fall, twisting and turning as he did so.

The figure was at the second floor before Granger realised who it was and turned away, swearing loudly.

"Granger, what is it?" Davies asked his superior.

"It's Ella." He explained, turning back and hearing Davies' panicked gasp. It was the least he could do to watch her as she came to an end. He frowned as he watched her fall. Was it just him or was she slowing as she neared the pavement. It couldn't be, could it?

Taking in deep breaths, Eliza felt herself slip away as the feral took control. Sit this one out, it told her. I'll deal with this. She rolled onto her stomach in the air, feeling the air resistance increase as she spread herself across the fall. Seeing the ground come ever closer she closed herself up and landed in a crouch, the few meters extra deceleration time given by the length of her body enough to take some of the impact off her ankles. She looked up and found Granger open mouthed beside her. Her vision was sepia yellow from the presence of her feral eyes, but there was too much adrenaline in her system for her to force them away and she saw the others start as they saw them.

"Ella?" Granger asked, voice breathless in awe.

"Can I borrow your cuffs?" She asked, standing to brush herself off and shake away the yellow eyes.

"Sure." He said, offering her the metal device from his belt and watching her tuck them in the back of her own belt.

"Thanks. Get upstairs as soon as you can, room 158. I'm going up the quick way, I'm worried that now she thinks I'm gone she'll go for the others." She explained.

"The quick way?" He asked. She winked, her eyes flashing feral as she did so.

Jesse ducked as Nikki swung at him. He was already bleeding from his lip, the first punch she had thrown him had hit true. He checked to see that Eliza's friend was regaining her feet after a kick had knocked her sideways.

"You Ok?" He called across as he scrambled away from Nikki, desperate for a moment's respite from the feral.

"Yeah, but we're not going to be able to fight her on our own." She replied, searching about her for a weapon to use.

"The others should be here soon." Jesse offered. Seeing Nikki advance out of the corner of his eye he massed as she swung at him. There was a sharp crack and a yelp from Nikki and she jumped away from him, holding her hand close. Jesse moved to Jaylynn's side, whispering, "Eliza keeps a gun in her top draw of her dresser. She showed it to me the other day. Think you can get it while I hold her off?" Nodding, Jaylynn dashed for the door while Nikki was distracted nursing her injured hand.

Turning away from the police cars and men on the ground Eliza leapt for the first floor balcony, directly below her own apartment, then the second, then the third. Landing on her balcony she stepped through the broken glass door, hearing the crunch of glass under her feet, and stepped into the room.

It was quiet, too quiet. In the sense that it wasn't quiet at all. The couple upstairs were going at it enthusiastically and the teenager next door had his music up loud. This wasn't the kind of noise you expected in a time that suggested possible impending doom for two of your best friends. Perhaps dramatic music, or spooky silence. She let her feral senses take over, knowing that she would have preferred the silence, the other noises shaking her feral hearing.

Hearing a thud and a cry she ran for the living room, seeing Nikki stood jubilant over Jesse prostrate on the floor, unconscious once again. Nikki looked up as she stepped into the room, feral eyes flashing.

"And the game just got that little bit more interesting." She said, eyes wide. "You should never have been able to survive that fall." Eliza flashed her feral eyes in reply. Nikki kicked Jesse to one side as she advanced on the other feral, grinning widely. "At last I get a fair play off and we finally get to see which one of us is better after all these years."

"I'm not back to full strength yet, Nikki." Eliza warned, hoping that perhaps this might dissuade the undecided feral. Nikki simply sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well. At least I get to play before I kill you."


	14. Part 14

The Serum

Part 14

AN: Perhaps not the action you guys were rooting for, but I was trying to keep it real. (not that the show has any such foibles. HOW CAN ADAM REMEMBER SOMETHING HE NEVER SAW!!! Grr soz, final judgement related miff.)

She dragged herself from the floor, twisting away so that Nikki's next blow missed her by a hair's breadth. She was tiring quickly and struggling to keep away from the vicious blows for the other feral. Blood trickling from the cut on her face attested to that. She scrubbed the sharp sting of the blood from her eyes and turned back to Nikki, only to find her attention on something else.

Jaylynn jumped around the doorframe, gun in hand, scanning the room quickly to come to rest aiming at Nikki.

"You OK Sarge?" She called across, not taking her eyes off Nikki.

"Forget about me, shoot her!" Eliza called back. Before she could move on that order Nikki was beside her and kicking the gun from her hands. She ducked and rolled as Nikki went to kick out at her head. A quick blow, too fast to be avoided, threw her up against the wall, holding her head in her hands as she struggled to find the coordination to move from where she had landed, a trickle of blood running down the side of her face. Nikki advanced on her like the cat she was, smooth fluid steps and a feral smile. She looked up and flinched as Nikki drew back for a final blow. She opened her eyes as flesh contacted flesh in front of her, wondering what was going on as Nikki and Eliza rolled across the floor together. Eliza knocked Nikki away once more and backed off, moving into a corner and searching desperately for a solution to this.

'You're thinking too much like a feral.' She repremanded herself. 'You're not back up to full strength and you're never going to beat her in a fair fight until you are. Think like a cop.' She grinned as the thought came to her, looking over at Jaylynn.

"Jaylynn, you remember that time you and I had to pull down that six foot something power lifting ape?" Jaylynn grinned back.

"Good times." She agreed.

"Think you could do it again?"

"I could have a go, but I don't have any cuffs on me."

"Not a problem." Eliza laughed, showing Jaylynn Granger's cuffs in the back of her belt.

"Let's do it then."

Granger and Davies reached the top of the stairs together, the backup team right behind them. They pulled the door open and came face to face with another man and woman, coming out of the door of the stairwell from the roof. They looked as out of breath as Granger felt and he wondered where they were going in such a hurry.

"I'm sorry sir, ma'am. This floor is being closed off, there's some kind of problem a little way down this hall."

"Yeah, we know." The man offered. "Some of our friends are part of it, we just want to go in and make sure they're safe." Granger narrowed his eyes at the two.

"You're taller than I expected." He said eventually. "And younger." He watched as the man shared a glance with the woman. "Ella's told us all about your organisation. You have as much right to be here as we do, and probably a hell of a lot more experience." He turned to the other team. "Arrange yourself around this floor, make sure everyone stays in their homes and no one else comes through these corridors. We're going in."

Leading the police towards the room, Emma turned to Brennan.

"That was very political of you."

"I surprised myself. But who does he think I am?"

"Well, if Ella's told them everything, maybe he knows you're you."

"But 'my' organisation? And Mutant X is an organisation now?"

"Let's get Jesse and Eliza home safe, we can worry about your identity crisis later." Emma enforced. "We still have to decide what to do with Nikki. She knows all about Sanctuary, we're going to have to take her back with us."

"I have the tranquillisers that Adam gave me, hopefully that will be enough." Brennan rested his hand on the door of Eliza's apartment.

"Sir, wait a minute. If you don't mind, breaking and entering is our department." Granger gave a grin and called Davies over. They arranged themselves around the door as Eliza and Jaylynn had done earlier and Granger eased the unlocked door open. A quick scan of the room revealed it empty and they started to move through the building. Granger stopped short as he came to the living room.

"We were wondering when you guys might get here." Eliza said laughingly.

They held Nikki to the floor with her hands cuffed and behind her head. Eliza sat across her back, knees resting on her upper arms and holding her elbows painfully high so that she could get no leverage out of them. Jaylynn sat behind her, knees rested on Nikki's thighs and holding her ankles under her arms so she could get no leverage there either. The whole picture was quite comical and Granger, Davies and Brennan fell about while Emma moved quickly to their side. Nikki wriggled roughly in the women's grasp, growling at Emma as she was restrained.

"Emma, would you mind? Anything to keep her calm?" Emma smiled and, with a flick of her head she offered Nikki a vision of gentle waves, calm vistas and soft clouds. She stilled almost immediately and Brennan, his laughter under control, came over with an injection of sedative to go with Emma's assistance.

Eliza released Nikki's elbows cautiously and, when she made no move to attack further, she stood up and passed out.


	15. Part 15

The Serum

Part 15

AN: To H (again) because I'm stealing another part of her life to make up for the fact I'm a teetotaller lol. What fun.

"Just couldn't stay away could you darlin'." Eliza opened her eyes cautiously to find herself in a hospital bed; the same nurse stood over her as before. 

"Hello again." She said through a hoarse throat.

"I'm glad you're awake, there's a right raucous going on outside over you."

"Me?" 

"You feel up to seeing your friends? I think it might be better before they start resorting to violence."

"Yeah." She replied, struggling upright as the nurse went out of the door. The voices she didn't realise she had been hearing increased in volume as the nurse held the door open to call them in. "Adam!" Eliza called as her mentor walked in, followed by Brennan and then Granger and Davies.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm OK, what am I doing here?"

"These men wouldn't let Emma and Brennan bring you back with them, and now you're here the hospital won't release you to me." He replied with obvious antagonism.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant."

"You passed out after you got the feral subdued." Granger offered. The word feral seemed foreign out of his mouth. They didn't fit together. "That'll teach you to drink and then play hero."

"I think it probably has something to do with the return of your mutation as well." Adam added, looking decidedly shifty talking about 'it' in company. "You're over stressing your body as it's trying to return to its feral state. But I can't try to counteract that until I can take you back and at the moment your friends here won't let me do that."

"I'm OK, Adam. Honest. Are the others OK?"

"Jaylynn got sent home to sleep it off, your other friend disappeared off"

"Jesse's fine," Adam interrupted. "The head wound wasn't as bad as it looked. Emma's looking after him."

"Where's Nikki?" She began to panic as Adam and Granger exchanged 'a look'. "Talk to me guys."

"Maybe that's something to talk about later." Adam suggested, refusing to look her in the eye.

"There's no problem Ella. It's just not something to be discussing here." Granger added. Still frowning she nodded.

"OK, but you're going to tell me as soon as you can, right?"  
"Of course."

"You whispering about anything interesting?" The nurse whispered, appearing beside them and making them all jump. She laughed. "OK, well. You're good to go when you're ready, but we need you back in two days for a check up because there's something odd going on with your blood sugar. It might just be the after affects of what ever you were doing to pass out like that, we just need to make sure."

"Thanks." Eliza said.

"You're welcome, but I don't want to see you in this ward again, understood?" She grinned and, with a wave, headed over to another patient.

"OK Ella, it looks like you're going home with these guys." Granger said. "That you did what you did it might have thrown off your something or other. Anyway, Adam wants to go with him for a scan." Eliza suppressed her laughter at Granger's inarticulate attempt to take control of the situation.

"OK Granger, I'll do that." She agreed, taking the clothes that Brennan offered her and getting out of the bed, standing slowly to pre-empt any dizziness she might feel. Finding herself clear-headed she headed into the ladies room to get changed out of the scrubs she had found herself in on waking.

Adam had set off for the hospital before the rest of Mutant X had returned with Nikki and, because Brennan had returned in the helix, they were travelling back to Sanctuary separately, Eliza with Adam in the car and Brennan on his own in the helix. Eliza and Adam had sat in comfortable silence for most of the journey before Adam folded and broke it.

"You didn't used to drink." He teased.

"Alcohol made everything too loud and too bright when I was feral. I discovered it by accident actually. A friend's vodka and coke got mixed up with my coke and it all went from there. I don't know, it's nice to leave things behind for a while. I guess I'll have to give that up again." She sighed.

"So you get drunk often?"

"Adam, it's been a long time since I've been young enough for you to lecture me on my drinking habits." They laughed together and fell back into silence. This time it was Eliza who broke it. "What happened to Nikki, Adam?" He sighed and wished he didn't have to explain this.

"She took her own life." Eliza's startled gasp was enough to signify that that wasn't what she had expected. "They weren't fast enough or strong enough to stop her. She pushed off the sedative and got the Helix doors open. She jumped Shalimar"

"Will you STOP calling me that." She replied viciously, just wanting him to stop for a moment, let her think. Adam sat silent, concentrating on the road in front of them. She rubbed at her head for a moment, trying to settle that information with her mind. She had known Nikki since they were kids, trained with her grown up with her And now she was dead. And there was no doubt in her mind that she was at least partly to blame.

"It wasn't your" Adam began, before he was interrupted.

"Stop!" She paused, her voice breaking, not knowing quite what she wanted him to stop doing. She scrubbed at threatening tears, hysterical laughter bubbling beneath the surface. "Do you even know why she went like that? Why she lost it?" She managed eventually.

"I think it has been happening for a long time, Sh Eliza. But I guess we'll never truly know the reason behind it. Maybe it was always the way it was going to be. Maybe I was justified in choosing you to stay on for Mutant X."

"God Adam, don't talk like that." She sobbed. "She was a friend, OK? No matter how messed up she was. She didn't deserve to end like that."


	16. Part 16

The Serum

Part 16

AN: Apologises for the cop-out in the previous chapter. It just happened

"Well, that's final. You're feral again. The process has been completely reversed, it's a miraculous turn around. The changes were moving so slowly before I'm amazed it's completed itself so quickly. Obviously using the powers available to you speeds up the process, and you made full use of your powers last night by the sounds of it."

"I'm going to have to come back aren't I." Eliza whispered, pretending to look over the scan results to avoid looking Adam in the eye.

"No, you know there are lots of new mutants out there, living normal lives with normal jobs. You know that Carlie is a firefighter" She sighed.

"Would you take me back? After" She waved her hand in a gesture that could mean just about anything, finally meeting his eyes.

"You want to come back? After everything you've seen, done, experienced? Of course we'd take you back, you're part of our family and we've missed you, but are you willing to give up the outside world again?"

"It'll be hard to explain it to Granger. But I've missed you Adam. I haven't felt complete for a long time."

"Then welcome home Shalimar." He smiled and helped her down off the scanner, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't celebrate yet, I have to survive telling my _other_ team the news."

"Granger, can I talk to you? It won't take a minute."

"Ella! It's good to see you OK." The tall man greeted as he stood from his desk. "You want to find a room?" He asked, seeing the consternation on her face.

"Yeah, that might be good."

They stepped into an interview room, checking that there was no one in the booth to listen in on their conversation.

"Granger" She bit her lip. She had made a speech for herself, rehearsing it all the way up here, but it had been lost the moment she'd stepped into the Station, Shalimar becoming Eliza once more. "I'm going back to Adam. Tomorrow Eliza will disappear and never be found or seen again. I'm only telling you this because you deserve to know and I know you'd hunt me down if I didn't. You won't be able to keep tabs on me or watch out for me, but I want to keep in contact." She handed him a thin silver case and he took it, a look of shock on his face at what she was saying. "That's a ring, like this one." She showed him her own. "It's for emergency use only, but if you need help from Mutant X, if you come up against something strange and you don't know how to handle it, I want you to call us. You twist it like this," She demonstrated, showing the features of the ring. She paused in the middle of showing him the photographic abilities of the ring and sat on the table, scrubbing at her eyes. He sat down beside her, holding her as she cried.

"I'm going to miss you guys." She managed eventually.

"We're going to miss you too." He sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do without you."

"Jaylynn needs a promotion." She blurted out. "If she makes Sarge, she could have my job, then Tanny steps into hers. Tanny's a bit young, but she'll learn quick. James said she handled herself well with June"

"Looks like you've got it all mapped out." He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Eliza disappears Granger. That's the way it has to be for this to work."

"It's a hell of a life that, isn't it?"

"I have people around me who make it better."

"Well Shalimar Have a good one. I'll not see you again, I'm sure. Keep yourself safe."

"Remember, you're the ones who know. You have to be there, otherwise people get hurt." She reminded him as they walked together towards the door, stepping back out into the main office.

"What's this, are you telling me how to do my job Ella?"

"No sir. I would never think to sir."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow for your shift." He said, emphasising it so that the whole office heard. There would be police all over town tomorrow looking for a Policewoman, 5'7, short blond hair.

She wouldn't be there.


	17. Epilogue

The Serum

Epilogue

The man sighed as another Jane Doe was lowered into the ground. Long blond hair and pretty features, it looked like a suicide. A jump from a nearby high building. Strange that she had been found in a street where the buildings were all low-rise. What a shame, what a waste of life, the usual things were said. 'I wish someone had known her.' Was the man's only thought. To die unnamed was one of the man's fears. He told everyone his name. Someone would remember it.

The team were surrounded, four men all dark clad held them in a tight bunch so their movement was limited. They were closing in when a blond whirlwind fell from the sky. Two men fell as she landed beside them and kicked out. Another span into the air on the energy of an electricity bolt, one dropped to the floor, clutching his head. A fifth appeared in an alleyway clutching a knife. He plunged it into the nearest aggressor, only to feel himself falling forward as his knife, and his hand, passed straight through the man. Moments later he was flying through the air himself.

The tallest of the team turned to thank their saviours to find them gone.

"Thanks Ella." Granger whispered to the empty night. She heard.

In a cold office a white-faced man stood, facing a tall, broad-shouldered man as he fought against his bonds.

"The serum." He cried out as a goon advanced on him with a cane sparking electricity. "I can tell you how to make the serum!"

The End?


End file.
